Pentas Sandiwara
by kalika sevde
Summary: Dunia ini, panggung sandiwara. Ceritanya mudah berubah.  "Selagi aku diambang pintu, aku mendengar kata-katamu. Lagi-lagi berita duka untuk keluargaku. Ceritakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku cukup kuat menderita."


Pentas sandiwara

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

Warning: OOC, Typo, One Shoot, and any more.

Antigone by Sophocles

Kata _bercetak miring_ adalah flashback.

_Just enjoy the show_….

…**.**

Dunia ini, panggung sandiwara. Ceritanya mudah berubah. Setiap kita mendapat satu peranan yang harus dimainkan.

"Selagi aku diambang pintu, aku mendengar kata-katamu. Lagi-lagi berita duka untuk keluargaku. Ceritakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku cukup kuat untuk menderita."

"Nyonya Yang Mulia, semua akan aku kisahkan padamu. Aku sendiri yang menyaksikan, tak akan aku menutupinya, karena cepat atau lambat berita ini akan tetap sampai ke telingamu."

Pentas sandiwara

Seorang wanita berambut hitam menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar sebuah suara menyahut monolognya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut sepinggangnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Ia tersenyum pada seorang laki-laki berambut hijau yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku. Di belakang bukit di seberang danau, tempat si wanita berbicara sendiri, tampak matahari muncul perlahan-lahan. Kicauan burung Gereja pun mulai terdengar, walau masih berupa cicitan kecil.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di akar pohon Ketapang yang agak besar dan sedikit menjorok ke tepi danau yang dangkal. Si wanita mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air danau yang terbilang cukup dingin -karena memang hari masih pagi- hingga menimbulkan riak-riak kecil pada permukaan air. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup udara segar dalam diam, menghiraukan laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa dekorasi panggungnya sudah selesai?" si perempuan memecah keheningan yang hadir diantara mereka berdua. Matanya masih terpejam, menikmati cahaya lembut sang surya yang perlahan menyingsing.

"Hm, Ussop dan Frenky akan melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir dekorasi dan keamanan panggung sekitar tengah hari, sebelum pentas dimulai," jawab si laki-laki. Ia bersandar di batang pohon yang berada tepat dibelakang punggungnya sambil menatap fajar.

"Begitu." Si wanita mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia lalu kembali menekuni beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di pangkuannya. Membolak-balikkannya berulang kali. Kertas itu berisi dialognya di pementasan nanti sore. Ia tak mau jika pementasan yang akan digelar nanti sore gagal hanya karena ia lupa dialognya, walaupun itu nyaris tidak mungkin.

Si laki-laki tersenyum samar saat melihat si wanita komat-kamit merapalkan baris demi baris kalimat yang tercetak di atas kertas di pangkuannya. Terkadang ia berpikir, untuk apa si wanita menghapal deretan kalimat itu, padahal ia sebenarnya bisa menghapal semuanya hanya dengan sekali membaca. Tapi ia pun tahu, wanita itu selalu total dalam menjalankan profesinya. Jadi, ia tak akan berkata apa pun agar tak mengacaukan konsentrasi si wanita.

"Kali ini pementasan lakon Antigone?" si laki-laki bertanya pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya yang tampak serius menekuni lembaran di hadapannya.

"Ya, menurut Nami, penduduk di desa yang kita kunjungi kemarin, saat menyebarkan brosur pertunjukan, penyuka jenis drama ini,-" si wanita berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "-lagi pula, sudah lama kita tidak mementaskan drama ini, bukan?"

"Kau sudah lama tidak mementaskannya. Kami belum pernah mementaskannya, setidaknya sampai detik ini," si laki-laki berkata pada si wanita dengan menekankan kata kau. Pada Robin, aktris dari panggung besar yang rela meninggalkan gemerlap lampu sorot dan kesenangan hidup seperti pesta cocktail dan gaun sutra, hanya demi bergabung dengan grup teater kecil keliling mereka.

"Fu … fu … fu … maaf aku lupa, Zoro." Tawa si wanita terdengar bergemerincing.

Sejenak, si laki-laki ragu, apa tawa si wanita memang biasa terdengar sebegini menyenangkannya, ataukah ini hanya tipuan angin yang memainkan tiga anting di daun telinganya?

Zoro –si laki-laki- hanya mendengus menanggapi si wanita. "Hei Robin,-" panggilnya pada si wanita berambut hitam setelah cukup lama kembali hening "-mengapa kau berperan sebagai Euridice?" lanjutnya begitu si wanita menoleh padanya.

"Mengapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Robin. Ia menempelkan pipinya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Kedua tangannya saling terkait di depan lututnya. Ah, wajah laki-laki itu terlihat sangat berwibawa bila di pandang dari sebelah sini, belum lagi efek yang ditimbulkan oleh bias mentari pagi, benar-benar ….

"Sudah jawab saja." Si laki-laki mendengus gusar.

"Karena aku wanita yang paling tua di rombongan kita?" jawabnya asal, bola matanya bergerak, mengikuti arah burung Gereja yang terbang menukik ke dahan pohon diatas mereka. "Mungkin juga karena aku terlihat sangat berwibawa dibanding dirimu. Apa kau mau bertukar peran denganku, Zoro?" ia berkata dengan sebelah mata dikedipkan, bermaksud menggoda Zoro yang sekali lagi mendengus gusar. Ia lalu tertawa renyah, uh, rasanya pagi ini ia sudah terlalu banyak tertawa. Tawanya terpotong begitu mendengar pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan dari Zoro.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu sempurna dalam menjalankan peranmu di setiap pementasan."

Waw, tak biasanya Zoro memujinya secara terang-terangan begini. "Lalu?" Robin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir kemana kira-kira arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jujur saja, menurutku kau lebih cocok memerankan Antigone dari pada Euridice. Lagi pula, kau tidak cocok bermain peran di drama tragis seperti ini." Zoro bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidak juga, karena pada akhirnya Antigone dan Haemon tetap dapat hidup bersama. Yah walaupun di kehidupan berikutnya." Robin menepuk-nepuk naskah tebalnya.

Zoro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Robin, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali, karena matahari sudah tinggi," membantunya berdiri dan melewati akar pohon yang cukup tinggi di beberapa bagian.

Robin menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati tanpa banyak bertanya. Mereka kembali ke tenda sambil bergandengan tangan, dan dengan segera melepaskannya ketika melihat Franky dengan senyumnya yang biasa -super-, menyapa mereka dari balik papan teriplek di atas panggung.

"_Hei, Robin. Jika reinkarnasi itu memang benar-benar ada, dikehidupan berikutnya kau ingin berperan sebagai siapa?"Zoro dan Robin berjalan melintasi padang ilalang yang tak terlalu tinggi, menuju tenda yang sudah ada di depan mata._

"_Fufufu entahlah. Dunia ini adalah panggung sandiwara, dan Tuhanlah dalangnya. Setiap kita mendapatkan satu peran. Entah itu sebagai antagonis, protagonis, atau figuran. Aku tidak keberatan mendapat peran apa pun, asal…."Robin memotong berkataannya._

"_Asal?" Zoro mngerutkan keningnya, menungggu lanjutan perkataan Robin._

"_Asal kau lawan mainku." Robin mengayukan tangan mereka yang saling terkait kedepan dan kebelakang._

"_Huh?"_

Owari

Pojok stress:

Endingnya ngegantung ya? #di lempar bakiak huhuhu hontou ni gomenasai a

Hehehe, aku tau, aku udah bilang mau hiatus, tapi fic ini aku bikin nyambil sama bikin dispro. mumpung dah jadi kenapa ga dipublish, ya kan? Dan untunglah ga ada kata-kata dari fic abal ini yang nyelip di disproku *banzai-tebar debu*

Yah, akhir kata dadah, sampai jumpa lagi *lambai-lambai ala miss Indonesia*


End file.
